


Two's Company

by Misty_Reeyus



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7126975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty_Reeyus/pseuds/Misty_Reeyus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's where Yuri stands: in their living room, wearing nothing but a towel, while someone <i>not-Estelle<i> sits shell-shocked on their couch.</i></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Two's Company

“Hey, have you seen the...? _Oh_.”

Yuri grinds to a halt in the doorway, the rest of the question dying in his throat as he registers the sight of someone _not-Estelle_ sitting on their couch—a woman who he vaguely recognizes as being one of their neighbors, and who’s gaping at him with one hand over her mouth. Her whole face contorts with shock, and suddenly, Yuri is all too aware of the fact that he’s still dripping wet from his shower, and that he’s wearing _nothing_ save for the towel he (thankfully) has wrapped around his waist.

…Well then.

A yelp comes from the direction of the kitchen, and Yuri almost jumps out of his skin as he jerks his gaze towards it and locks gazes with Estelle, who’s gone still as a statue in that doorway, her eyes wide and her cheeks turning as pink as her hair. So preoccupied is Yuri with the spark of panic in her eyes, panic that very closely matches what he’s feeling himself, that he doesn’t even notice the bag she’s holding in her hands until Estelle bursts into a sprint towards the couch and then shoves said bag at the woman.

“H-here’s the sugar you wanted!” Estelle just about _screeches_ , and Yuri has to bite his lip because it would probably be inappropriate for him to laugh right now.

“O-oh!” The woman seems grateful for the distraction. “Yes, yes, of course, thank you dear. But I really only need one cup—”

“J-just take it all,” Estelle babbles, and it’s seriously impressive how quickly she manages to get the lady up off the couch and then practically pushes her out of the room, out the front door. “Great seeing you again, Mrs. Timult, okay bye!”

The door slams shut and Yuri can’t help a slight snicker when Estelle turns the lock and then whirls around to face him, her cheeks still flushed.

Yuri quirks a brow at her as she approaches. “You couldn’t have told me we were having company?”

Not that he’s mad, no; now he’s just more amused than anything. Especially since Estelle seems more embarrassed by it all than he is, and she responds to his comment by blushing a shade darker.

“Sorry,” she murmurs sheepishly. “I thought she’d be gone before you finished.”

Yuri chuckles and shifts on his feet, putting a hand on his waist. “I’ll forgive you if you go out and buy some sugar to replace what you just gave away.”

Estelle groans and buries her face in her hands. “Sorry,” she repeats, so quiet and ashamed that Yuri almost feels bad for teasing her so much.

Almost.

“Hey, don’t worry about it,” he replies, even as he can feel a smirk threatening to pull at his lips. “But anyway, like I was asking…” 

Yuri wrenches the towel off from where it hangs around his waist to instead bring it up to dry his still soaked hair—and when that makes Estelle give a strangled, scandalized squeak, he finishes through laughter, “…have you seen the blow dryer anywhere?”


End file.
